long lost friends or something more
by X1010XP
Summary: You kissed me goodbye and now you're back but is it really you? sorry summary sucks. oocness. parings nejiten, shikatema, naruhina, sakusasu, sakulee, kibaino  first fanfic so please go easy. R&R please! dont like, dont read, dont review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto sadly T-T, but the idea of this story is from my pure imagination. Yay! ^-^ !

_**Chapter 1 – **_

_**Trees can talk? **_

Neji was crying on his pillow. 'THEM…it's their entire FAULT. My FATHER, the ONLY family I had left …KILLED for the MAIN BRANCH!'

he thought bitterly, sobbing in grief, he grained his teeth together in anger.

His father was the only family he had left, since his mother died, when he was four years old. He calmed down. At least he knew

that his father would be much happier now that he was with his rubbed his tears away. He got up from his bed. He was

heading for the door. He put he's shoes on and left the house. He

walked and walked without the slightest clue were he was going. He ended up at the edge of a forest. 'Why am I here?' he thought

to him self, as sadness filled his heart. Neji's head filled with memories of his parents. He fell on his knees as the pain in his heart

grew too large for him to contain inside himself.

A stream of tears fell for his eyes. The sadness inside of him grew more and more. Finally he got a hold of his emotions and

sealed them inside in a dark, deep corner of his heart. His nose came across a lovely smell. Something inside of him tolled him to

follow the smell to where ever it took him. He did, he followed the smell and it took him to a weeping willow tree. The branches of

the tree reached the ground, creating a curtain to hide the trunk of the tree. He heard sobbing coming from the inside of the tree.

He hid in the bushes around him. "Who's there?" answered a sad voice that came from inside the tree. 'Trees can talk?' he thought

"s-s-sorry I did mean to interrupt you it's just-" he stuttered but was interrupted "why are you apologising . . . you didn't do

anything to me" the said in a calm tone. 'Why am I apologising to a tree? How is it that the voice changed so quickly?' neji was a

little confused and embarrassed. He had a small blush. The tree's voice laughed at this remark. The sadness in neji was suddenly

forgotten in that small dark deep corner in his heart. He laughed at his embarrassment. The atmosphere was suddenly cleared of

all bad feeling. The tree's voice giggled. "Well then you must be lost" the voice said in a concerned way. "No-no I'm sure where I

am but thankyou." neji thanked the voice. The atmosphere once again dropped to reality. "Who're you supposed to be mad at?"

the voice asked him. Neji's eyes widened at the sound of this sentence. 'How did she know about that? I didn't even mention the

main branch… how?' he asked himself. "It doesn't matter how someone knows information it's only important what the person

answers to the question." The voice said in an almost-sad voice. "So are you going to tell me?" the voice changed into a cheeky

tone. Neji blushed slightly. 'Should I tell her? Well…I guess I can…I wonder' he thought in curious way. "Can you keep a secret?" he

asked her. "Of course" the voice answered. "Well I'm mad at the main branch of the hyuga clan" he said with a sigh, but still in a

bitter tone. "Y-y-you hate the hyuga clan… you shouldn't … it would be a waste of time. They are too strong…for only a person to

want to take down…it's best to forget about such an impossible thing especially since the main branch is lucky to have their prodigy

guarding them. Not only that but they are both a large clan as well as being a strong clan. I heard the prodigy is a real genius.

They say he 's quite the strong guy." She said with an interested tone. Neji smirked; this wasn't the first time someone had said

that to him but, he still did blush. This was the first time a girlhad said that to him. "They not that strong or large in number any

more especially since they've lost a very special member of the clan…a-as for that prodigy I-I don't think that he's that strong I-I

mean nobody can be a true genius even if they prayed to kami-sama every night for the rest of their life…and those are just

rumours." He said with a blush across his face. "And what makes you so sure about that? Have you met him?" she said with a

curious voice. "Or is it that I'm talking to him myself? Well…that would explain the blush" she said in a cheeky voice. 'She's good at

guessing' he thought with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, yes, I am the hyuga prodigy a-and thank you for your compliments…" his

face was red. 'n-no it can't . . . he can't be . . . it would be a disaster if they found him here . . . he needs to leave . . .

immediately!' she thought. "Ummm… I think it's time for you to go, I mean it's almost midnight, it's better for your safety. I'm

really the last person you should be talking to at this moment…please leave at once." She said in a worried way. He was completely

confused. 'Why is she trying to push me away? Is she in trouble? Why would she be in trouble?' he thought. The voice sighed

heavily. "I'm really sorry…but you need to leave, if you don't you'll be in deep trouble…trust me you need to leave. You'll regret it if

you stay. . . You. . . Must." She said in a concerned. "Why?" Neji asked curiously. The voice didn't answer. Neji took 3 steps forward

just as he made his third step three kunais' flew at his directions at a fast speed. He swiftly dodged all of them. "GO AWAY!" the

girl shouted. "NO!" neji yelled back. "Why?" the girl's voice changed to a sad voice. "Who are you?" neji asked taking another step

and dodging all of the kunais that flew to his direction. "I am who I am … and you don't need to know me or my name" she

responded in a feisty way at first but then her voice went back to being in a sad tone. "Why? Why is it that you sound sad then, if

you wish not?" he asked in a curious but annoyed way. "'why?' is that all you can say? Besides isn't there better stuff for you to do

besides irritating me?" she said in a bored tone. Neji's eye brow twitched in a way that said 'you've hit a nerve and that's not a

good thing'. "Isn't there a place you would rather be then here?" she asked in a really bored voice since neji hadn't moved an inch.

"Noooop" he answered in a very annoying way. "You have no idea who you are messing with and on top of that you haven't got the

slightest clue in how much trouble you'll be if someone fined you here. BAKA!BAKAJANAI!" she shouted in a very bored tone. "Why

is it that could be so ba—" neji turned around because he heard a branch crack behind him. A woman, around her forty's, was

standing there. "Oh sorry, if I startled you. I'm just looking for a girl around your age, long light brown hair, tied up in two twin

buns, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, she was wearing a blue gown that reaches the floor and the sleeves are very wide. You

wouldn't of had seen her run by around here?" the lady asked Neji.

"Ah, well no I haven't—" neji stop at his sentence. He then realised that this lady's clothes had rips and blood stains every where.

This woman was wearing a dark purple mid-thigh kimono. Her leaves didn't cover her shoulders and were only long enough to cover

her up to wrists. Neji also noticed a katana handle next to the ladies neck. She had scrolls as well. Neji got a bad feeling about this

lady. A reallybad feeling. The lady started to laugh. Her laugher felt cold and dark. The atmosphere suddenly got cold and tense.

The lady drew out her katana. It was dripping with blood. "I'm sorry, but I THINK IT TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN YOUR PARENTS!" She

changed at neji without mercy. Neji froze. He couldn't move a single muscle. He closed his eyes. THUD! Neji opened one eye to see

what had just happened. A girl about his age was standing in front of him. She had light brown hair tied up in two messy buns. She

was wearing a blue gown, which reached the floor. Her sleeves were indeed wide and had come down revealing lightly tanned skin.

"Well, well, well what are you doing here, Tenten? I would have had thought that you would have run away by now. Seems you

aren't as smart as everyone thinks you are the woman snared venomously at the girl that had just save Neji's life. "Oh, that's the

sweetest thing you've ever said to me but, I'm not the chicken you are. That's why I'm still here. Now why exactly would you be

looking for me? Do you really want to kill me this badly?" tenten's voice dripped with hatred. The woman's smirked turned into a

frown. Neji felt the tension in the atmosphere. He didn't like this tension. The lady flipped back a couple of feet away. "Are you

okay?" Tenten asked Neji, not turning around from her current position. "Yes I'm fine but, how-" he was interrupted by Tenten once

again. "I thought I tolled you that it didn't matter, besides didn't I tell you to run?" she asked him. "HYAAAAAH!" the woman

shouted as she charged at Tenten. Tenten moved her sword in front of her to defend herself. The sword cut Tenten's arm. Tenten's

sleeve was cut and Tenten's arm was a river of blood. The woman was kneeling on the floor with a very deep cut wound on her

waist. The woman fell on her ass. She did a series of hand seals. She started to her wound. Suddenly, Neji's hand was being pulled

away from were they were. "Hurry, we don't have time she maybe hurt but she's a fast runner!" Tenten shouted.

They run for at least thirty minutes non-stop. They finally came to a stop. Tenten sat down under a tree. "Baka, why did you stay?"

Tenten asked neji after a while. "You did actually expect me to leave some one who is in trouble, did you? Plus you're injured." He

responded. "Yes, I did. Any sane person would have left even if I was injured." She responded him. "Well I guess I'm insane

then." He answered back. ". . . Thank you . . . for staying back" Tenten looked down with a small blush. Neji turned around to see

tenten's expression. He saw her faint blush which made him blush himself. "But, next time run or it will cost you your life. Ok?" she

said looking up again. Their eyes met. They both looked away, blushing. "I should be the one thanking you for saving my life . . .

thank you" he blushed even more. He turned around so Tenten wouldn't see his blush. 'Darm my face is so hot. Why is it that

every time I look at her, I feel like I have butterflies inside my stomach?' he thought with a really red face. Tenten blushed so

much that she would have bet hinata at blushing. Neji noticed this. Then he remembered. "Are you going to tell me how the woman

was?" he asked. "She's my . . . my aunt"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Ok, sadly I don't own Naruto. T.T. great now I'm depressed…**_

_**Chapter 2- the name is Tenten**_

"y-your aunt?" neji asked in disbelieve. "Yes, unfortunately she's related to me" Tenten said in

dismay. She stood up, she looked down and they started to run again. They slowed down after

a few seconds of running. Tenten sat down again. She ripped same of the bottom of her gown

and tied it around her injured arm. "She's the head of my clan, before I say more what's your

name? And why were you wondering around in the forest at ten pm?" she asked looking at

him. Her eyes looked sad and lonely. Neji knew this because he was familiar with this look.

Ever since he was four, his father's eyes had the same look to them. And now, every time he

looked at himself in the mirror, he would see the same sadness and loneliness in his eyes. "My

name is neji hyuga, branch member of the hyuga clan. I was wondering around to get

something out of my mind. You?" he asked. "Oh, my name is Tenten Hatsumi. Side member

of the Hatsumi clan." Tenten answered with a small sad smile upon her lips. "I was running

away from my family for obvious reasons." She answered. "I assume you were trying to clear

your head from the fact that our fathers no long with us, right?" she asked. ". . . How . . . how

is it that you know what I feel or think?" he asked with his head down. ". . . Like I tolled you

before it doesn't matter." She said in a bored tone. "Oh yes it does my little sweet baby

cousin." Said a new deep and dark voice. Tenten eyes snapped open. Out of the shadows

came out a sixteen year old guy. He had shot spiky black hair, messed up. He was wearing a

dark purple yukata. He had a katana at hand, it dripped with blood. He came out into the

moon light. His clothes had blood stains, small rips and dirt. Tenten stood up in was in front of

neji. She also took out her sword. "My, my, my, Tenten. Grand ma was right about you. You

have mastered all of the clan's techniques, and to such flawlessness at such a young age . . .

you really are the best the clan has had so far." The guy said looking at his sword. "I didn't

know you became a critic after your mother gave up on you, Ryuki." Tenten snared at her

cousin. Ryuki smirked and looked up at Tenten. "Well, well you remind me so much of my

careless youngest sister. But what would you know about me, nothing. You know nothing

about me. Tenten, you have no idea how much pain I had to go through. The humiliation,  
>being rejected by your own mother! You have no clue how that feels. You ALWAYS had friends.<p>

Everyone always loved you. But did you ever give a SHIT about the others?" Ryuki yelled at

Tenten. "YES YOU SELFISH BASTARD! TELL ME DID YOU EVER MAKE THE EFFORT OF

TALKING OR SPEAKING TO THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE CLAN? DID YOU EVER CARE

ABOUT THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE CLAN? DID YOU EVER TREAT THEM LIKE THEY

WERE HUMAN BEINGS! NO, You NEVER treated any one like humans. You treated them

like scum, garbage, like as if we had had the flu. So, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO

ME? ME out of ALL PEOPLE? Tell me did you ever bother on just saying 'hello'? Or 'thank

you'?" Tenten shouted back at Ryuki. Ryuki glared at Tenten. Then he smirked. "Oh well, your

nonsense won't matter anymore after I'm done with you. You know I always thought you

would die in hands of someone smart, and strong, looks like I was right. I am smart and

strong." He bragged. "If by smart you mean running away with your tail between your legs

every time a situation gets tough and have no strategy when you are in trouble then yes you

are smart and strong." Tenten said with a venomous tone to her voice. "It really is a pity

you're just a side member you would have made a wonderful prodigy. It too bad that I'm

gonna have to kill you RIGHT NOW!" Ryuki shouted as he charged himself towards Tenten.

His sword was blocked by tenten's swifter sword that blocked his perfect opportunity. They

pushed each others sword back. "Neji! Run!" Tenten shouted to neji. Neji froze. He didn't

know what to do. He wanted to help Tenten but he promised that when she tolled him to run,

he would run. Tenten's ankle cracked aloud. She pushed Ryuki away and bit her lip as few

tears of pain came trammelling down. She fell hard on the ground and couldn't get back up to.

Ryuki glared at her and came charging at her. "8 diagrams 64 palms" yelled neji standing in

front of Tenten to protect her from Ryuki. He began to strike in order to defend Tenten.

Tenten was amazed by Neji's actions. 'He . . . he just . . . defended me! From Ryuki.

AAARGHH! My ankle. .' Tenten looked at her ankle in was turning into a dark purple colour and

it was swelling. Tenten saw that it wasn't moving when she wanted her ankle to move. Neji

finished fighting with Ryuki in no time and immediately turned around to see if Tenten was ok.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaped. "Why? Why would-" "because he had no right

to speak to you like that or treat you that way." He said yet again with a cold tone to his tone

of voice. "Neji you . . . you could have died! Why on earth didn't you run? Why the hell would you risk your life for a stranger you just met today?" she asked in a consented jet

angry voice. Neji looked at her in the eye. Neji could she that she was mostly worried than

angry. He looked down. "I protected you because . . . you're the only person that actually tries

to understand me and tries to help me fix my problem even though every time you do we get

interrupted." He said with a microscopical blush. Tenten held back the blush but frowned.

"That . . . was really . . . sweet . . . but, it not a good reason." She said with small jet sweet

smile. 'How? How did she know that wasn't it?' he thought to himself. "I . . . Did it because . . .

we are the same… …"

Those words echoed inside tenten's head she snapped her eyes open and immediately sat up

on her bed. She was panting and sweating. She covered her right eye and calmed herself

down. 'Neji . . . I wonder what was of you after I left. . Why am I thinking about that?' she

thought as she got up and walked to the kitchen. 'Thank heavens it was only a dream. It

would of have been a compete disaster if we met at the wrong time . . . like now for instance.'

She thought as she started her daily routine. Tenten had met neji, they were eight and had

not seen each other since that every night. Sure it was a bloody night, (literally) and they

both wish to forget about it but they both secretly missed each other very much, even though

they were just to darm stubborn to admit. 'Today is going to be an interesting day. . . I

wonder…' she giggled lightly. Today Tenten was going to meet her new ninja team. She was

going to meet them at the park near the ninja school. She knew the changes of been in Neji's

team was one in a million and she was happy with that unlikely chance. She didn't want neji

to be in her team, for her sake and his.

_**- Meanwhile to neji -**_

"Oi neji, lee, where are you two going?" asked the most hyperactive in all of konoha. 'Oh

great now what?' neji thought to himself, in a not to happy way. "Oh Naruto, we are just going

to meet our new youthful team mate. Gai sensei tolled us it would be a youthful spring

blossom! He also said that our new youthful blossom was a blossom of many talents! He said

she was much faster than our LAST YOUTHFUL TEAM MATE!" shouted the green beast of

konoha. Naruto looked interested in this subject. "Well you can't really rely on the information

that Gai gives you" he said with an unsure of face. "Do not insult Gai sensei in that way!

Every piece of information he delivers is valuable information!" lee shouted so much, you'd be able to hear him from the South Pole. Neji began to get irritated by the shouting. So he

began to meditate to shut the noise out of his range. 'Why on earth am I granted with such a

team mate and sensei? Why on earth. . .' his thoughts were interrupted by a lovely fragrance

in the air. The fragrance was indeed wonderful. Neji began to think about the night he met

Tenten. 'Tenten . . . I wonder where you are? Why you left in such a hurry? I wonder if you

are thinking of me too?' he was so caught up in his own world that he didn't listen to what

Naruto was saying. "OOOII HYUUGA! Stop ignoring me! So what do you think?" Naruto

asked neji "what do you mean 'what do I think'?" neji asked with a raised sceptical eye brow.

Naruto smirked. Oh boy now we're in trouble. "What I mean is what if you new team mate is

that girl you're always dazed off in thought about?" Naruto said incredibly brave. Neji's veins

started to pop from the side of his head. Oh man Naruto Is a dead man for sure.

"ARGH! NEJI YOU CRAZY, LUNAAA AARRGHHH! AAAARRRRGHHHH! YOU'RE CHOCKING ME!

YOU'RE CHOCKING ME! YOU'RE CHOCKING ME! AAARRRGHHH!" "BAKA! HOW DARE YOU

SAY SUCH A THINGS IN PUBLIC! BAKA!" neji yelled as he started to strangle Naruto.

"HOW THE (please enter favourite swear word) DID YOU—" Neji stopped his sentence. Oh boy

was he in deep shit. Oh boy did he take this one back. "WHAT WAS THAT, **OUR****YOUTHFUL******

**NEJI****HAS****FOUND****A****BEAUTIFUL****YOUTHFUL****SPRING****BLOSSOM?**!" Shouted Gai on top his

lungs. People stoped what ever they were doing and turned to face neji. A couple of girl

dropped on the floor and started to cry. Ok may be neji felt a little bit more than friendship

affection. But, darn it, he was so stubborn. That's why he had been looking for her for over

twelve years even though she had tolled him not to.

Tenten just so happen to be walking by when she heard all the shouting. She couldn't see who

they were talking about at first, but then she heard his name. She froze, her heartbeat

increased. She tried to look as normal as she could. She looked at were the poor guy who was

been embarrassed and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was neji. 'Neji . . . you've

grown so tall and . . .' she held back a blush as she tried to erase the thought she just had.

She knew neji would come to look for her even though she had tolled him not to. The truth

was she was always watching over him . . . well not always so for all you pervs get that idea

out of your head. Tenten simply watch out for him in case her family decided to harm neji in

any way. 'Neji thank heaven you're ok.' Tenten had been away for 2 years, looking from a

distance, at every move her family made. She was very close to coming across them once or

twice. She had missed neji very much even though she denied the though of it. Her eyes met

Neji's. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Tenten blinked a couple of times and

started to move from were she was.

When neji came across a pair of brown bun tied up in red ribbons, his heart almost leapt out

of his rib cage. He then looked to see if he could see the woman's face. He knew it was a girl

but didn't know if it was his- *cough*cough* the same Tenten he had met. Then neji saw the

woman's face. It looked a little bit like Tenten only a little older and finer. She was wearing a

black long sleeve top with a black cape that said 'weapon mistresses' at the back in gold

writing and black pants with black sandals. She had a huge scroll hanging on her back. She

looked like she was ready to go or had come back from a mission. He had to agree that she

was pretty but no as pretty as his-*cough*cough*Tenten. The stranger tuned around ninety

degrees to the right. They stared at each other. The woman's mouth was slightly gaped. So

was Neji's. 'She must be younger than me! She-she has a lov- - I mean familiar look.' Neji

thought. The woman looked way. Gai and lee hugged him. He was trying to get out of their

death grip. He finally managed to escape. He turned to the same spot were the woman had

been but she wasn't there any longer. Maybe it was just his imagination playing a trick on him.

That's what a normal sane person would think but not neji. He needed to find that woman no

matter what. "Youthful neji we must go now to meet our new youthful comrade." Gai and lee

said at precisely the same annoying time. Neji sighed 'I guess it'll have to wait.' He thought in

his head. He was very annoyed. First he was waked up by a memory of Tenten . . . ok, maybe

that wasn't a bad thing but, then as his perfect mood was destroyed by Lee disturbing him

while he was having breakfast . . . he almost chocked to death without finding his-

*cough*cough* I mean Tenten. Then he was dragged out his house by his insane sensei and

comrade, after that by work of god his sensei was called by lady Tsunade and was then

unfortunately left with 'youthful' Lee and then well we know the rest. They were arriving at the

park, were they had said to meet their new comrade. 'This should be interesting . . . on

second thoughts no it's going to be boring or maybe annoying.'

_****_

_**-With Tenten-**_

'Oh man, I've got that feeling again. Shit something bad is going to happen. I seriously don't

have the time right now' Tenten thought in her head while she was playing with a sharp

stainless steel kunai in her hand. 'How to know if this bad feeling is dangerous or—someone's

coming'. She thought as she felt chakras approaching her current spot. One of the chakras

was familiar, very familiar. In fact it was identical to Neji's chakra, only it was much stronger,

this chakra was at the current moment calm but a little tense. The other chakra was more

active than the one the felt like Neji's chakra. Tenten only had to turn around slightly to see

that it was the person who she hadn't seen in two years, neji, beside him was his other

comrade. She turn away from their direction and breathed in slowly. 'I knew it . . . today is

going to be interesting after all.'

A/N: K WELL, hi to all who have been reading my story (*cough* not many people*cough*)

Oh well the thing is I hoped you guys liked the second chapter of my story. And thank you to who ever is reading my story, I very grateful but, I would be even more if anyone is actually bothered to review…anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- old friends, memories and warnings**_

_**-With Neji and Lee-**_

"So, youthful Neji, what do you think our new team mate will be like?" Lee practically shouted

to Neji, who was just standing next to him. "Hn" Neji simply responded. He was still in thought

about the lady from before and trying to find a connection between her to Tenten. Lee sighed

at his response from Neji. Lee was use to this response coming from Neji. He had already

tolled his rival that it was unyouthful to respond that way but, Neji just ignored him. Somehow

Neji always seemed to be in a daze. Well at least now he knew why. He looked ahead. There

was a woman with brown hair tied in two twin buns. She had long stands of hair down, which

framed her face well. She was wearing a black long sleeve top with a black cape and black

pants with black sandals. He couldn't really see the writing on the cape because she was

leaning her back against the tree. She had a huge scroll hanging on her back. She had the

konoha head protector around her forehead. She looked like she was waiting for some one.

'She must be the girl Gai sensei said would be our new comrade!' he thought excitedly.

Tenten heard this thought. 'Shit right when I was thinking of making a run for it. Darm!' she

cursed in her head. She sighed heavily, sweatdropping at the same time. "GOOOD MORNING

YOU MUST BE OUR NEW YOUTHFUL COMRADE! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND IT'S A PLEASURE

TO MEET YOU!" Lee shouted loud enough that Suna was most likely to be awake. Yet it didn't

seem to bother Tenten one bit. She smiled at Lee and bowed. "Ohayo. My name is Tenten.

And I'll be your new comrade." Tenten said cheerful. Neji's eyes snapped open as soon as he

heard the name. 'I-it can't be her. She wasn't very cheerful per say.' He thought a little

confused. "Oh Neji it looks like you are going to introduce yourself to our new comrade! For

once!" Lee had anime tears pouring from his eyes. 'We shall see if she is or not'. "It's a

pleasure to meet you, my name is Neji Hyuga." Neji bowed then grabbed tenten's hand and

kissed it. 'WHAT THE -! Is that what he means by what he thought before?' she thought,

blushed slightly. 'Well two can play at that game!' she thought excitedly. "The pleasure is mine hyuga-san." She responded trying to hold back a laughing fit. Neji lift his head and

stepped back to be were he was before. Lee had anime tears once again. "Neji t-that was so

YOUTHFUL! And Tenten-san you have a lot of youthful energy! Much greater than Neji's!"

he said now crying his eyes out. Both Tenten and Neji sweatdropped. Then Gai sensei came

back from lady Tsunade's office. "OHAYO! My name is Maito Gai and it's a pleasure to meet

you, you must be youthful Tenten-san right?" Gai asked grabbing tenten's hand and shake it.

"Gai-sensei, you should have seen how youthful Neji was with Tenten-san!" Lee shouted still

with anime tears. "Tell me Lee, what happened?" Gai asked but Lee was sniffing too much.

"Tell me Tenten-san what happened?" Gai asked tearing up but, before Tenten could say

anything, Neji grabbed her hand again. "I only introduced myself and did this" Neji kissed

tenten's hand again. Gai busted into tears. "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!" They both hugged behind a sunset with waves crushing into the rocks

they were standing on, this all appeared out of no where. The other two sweatdropped. "You

two (*sniff*sniff*) are so youthful together!" This comment made Ten and Neji blush a little.

'She is definitely not Tenten'. Tenten sighed softly. 'But I like this game I think it'll benefit me

just in case she is Tenten.' He thought with an emotionless face. 'Darm!Looks like we'll be

playing for a little longer. Hmm, interesting he likes to play around. Hmph! Well I'll teach him

not to play with fire.' Tenten thought evilly. Then she noticed Neji's gaze on her. She turned to

face him. She tilted her head on the side. "Is something wrong Hyuga-san?" she asked with an

adorable face. Gai and Lee gasped. They run to Tenten. Neji stood in the way holding Gai and

Lee back. "You two are going to scare her if you give her a hug-" Neji said in a protective way

but, was interrupted by Gai and Lee. "b-but (*sniff*) but-" they started. "No, you two know it

would be unyouthful to disobey what other people say, if it's for another persons safety. That

includes you two hugging other people." Neji said with and evil smirk. 'I win . . . again' he

thought. Tenten took note of everything. 'Hmmm, interesting, Neji . . . been over protective of

a stranger he just met, interesting indeed. His up to something.' She thought in her head. Gai

and Lee stopped. "Neji's right, Lee, well than he must hug her for us!" they shouted the last

part together. "Well if it's alright with Tenten-san" he said turning to Tenten. The other two

turned their attention to Tenten. "I guess it's alright." She said awkwardly holding back a

blush. Neji came close to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. He felt tenten's breath was calm and gentle. Her perfume smelled familiar, it smelled really, really nice. He wished he

could smell it every day or at least have a daily inhale of her perfume. Neji's arms were warm

in tenten's opinion. She noticed he was inhaling her perfume. She had the feeling that Neji

wasn't going to let many people came near her especially if they were boys. "Look Lee don't

they look so YOUTHFULLL!" Gai shouted with anime tears. "Yes! They do! Neji it's our turn!"

Lee exclaimed. Neji picked Tenten up, so he was facing the other two. He gently put her back

down. Tenten heard Lee and Gai shriek. She was right, he wasn't even gonna let Lee or Gai

came near her. His arms wrapped her more closely to him. Tenten didn't mind this at all but,

she refused to think of this, of course. Neji wasn't gonna let her go without a fight. He was

intoxicated with her perfume. He wanted to though but he too refused to think or admit it.

Tenten began to push herself away from Neji. Neji didn't let her pull away to easy but, she

was strong. She managed to pull away fully. "You two look so youthful when you hug!" Gai

exclaimed trying to hold back the tears. "Now it's my turn-!" Lee was stopped by Tenten's

hand pushing him away. "Sorry Lee-san, I think I've had enough hugs for today." Tenten said

still holding Lee away from her. Lee stopped and looked down. "Right . . ." Tenten was feeling

a little guilty. "TOMORROW I SHALL BE THE FIRST TO HUG TENTEN-SAN AND BEAT MY RIVIAL,

NEJI!" OK Tenten didn't feel guilty any more. "Want to bet on that." Neji said in a cold tone.

His tone was so cold that Gaara, orochimaru and Ibiki would tremble in fear. "I WILL AND THE

WINNER GETS TO BE TENTEN-SAN'S SPAR PARTENR, AND THE LOSER DOES **TEN******

**THOUSAND****PUSH****UPS**!" He shouted. 'He must be joking, right? Wait, why I am the one

who is to be hugged?' she thought with a sweatdrop. Neji smirked deviously. "Deal." He said

with a big smirk. "Well done Lee, Neji is finally competing against you!" Gai let more anime

tears escape his eyes. "Now if would excuse me I need to find Kakashi and tell him that I have

won! Finally!" and with that he was of to find poor Kakashi.

Well our poor Tenten was stuck with the other two. She found out more information on the

both of them. She had to admit that Neji really tried everything to get close enough to smell

her perfume again. It amused her seeing his face of disappointment, every time he failed to

do so. Then, Neji and Lee were fighting over who got to sit next to her, when they went to a

tea house that Tenten recommended. She said it was her favourite place to be in besides her

house, that's when Neji and Lee decided to go there. Anyway Lee had to go because he had something to do and Tenten was left with Neji. "Tenten-san please, tell me more about

yourself." Neji said looking at Tenten with a warm look and leaned back on his chair. Tenten

smiled back at him with a warm look, while resting her head on her hands. "Depends what you

wish to know, hyuga-san." She said with the warm smile from before. Neji was stunted but,

didn't let it show. 'She really is starting to sound like Tenten. But that smile. There's

something about that smile.' Neji thought in a daze. "Hmm, what's your last name?" he asked.

She smirked. "That's the question everyone asks me first, you know. (*sigh*) unlike you

hyuga-san, I don't have a last name." Neji raised an eyebrow in surprise. Tenten laughed at

his respond. He was amused by her laugher. For same strange reason her laugher made him

feel funny inside. He couldn't help it but smile. She caught a glace of Neji's smile. It made her

feel funny in her stomach. She snapped out of it. Neji grabbed her hand again, only this time

he caressed her hand gently with his thumb. She looked at him with a soft look in her eyes.

Neji brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand gently, at the same time he inhaled the

perfume on tenten's hand. 'Peppermint?' he couldn't believe it. Peppermint just so happen

to be Neji's favourite herb. He loved the smell of peppermint; it reminded him of his mother.

She used to use peppermint ointment for her hands. Neji remembered her hands would

always feel soft and smooth. There was no surprise that tenten's hands felt soft and smooth

as well but it was surprising though that tenten's hands felt even softer, despite the fact that

she was a weapon handler. "Your hands . . . they are very soft . . . and they smell like

peppermint." He said in a daze. Tenten was surprised he could still smell the peppermint on

her hand. She had put some on her hands this morning but, she thought that by now the

smell would be gone. It seemed that Neji really did love the smell of peppermint. "You use

peppermint ointment don't you?" he asked her still inhaling the smell on her hand. "Well yes, I

do" she responded. "Are you familiar with it?" she asked him. ". . . yes, I'm familiar with It."

he said with a small smile on his lips. "hyuga-san, do you like poetry or riddles?" she changed

the subject. "Oh, yes I do but, do you, Tenten-san?" he asked her with a cheeky smile. She

pulled that smile again. "Well. . . I do enjoy poems and riddles when I'm not busy in a mission

or other stuff. I normally read a lot. I have a few books of poems at home. They are lovely to

read." Tenten said in a sad yet happy voice. Her eyes soften even more than before. "You

must let me borrow one sometime. There really aren't many good books to read . . . and by the look in your eyes I can tell that you aren't lying." He said in a gentle tone. Tenten gave

him one of her special smiles. "It is said that 'time runs by when you are having fun',

sometimes that's true and sometimes not necessarily but my question to you, hyuga-san, 'is

your time running by too quick or can you control your time?'" she smiled and turned to the

clock on the wall. Neji also turned to face the wall. 'Shit I'm gonna be late to meet the guys at

the Ichiraku' Neji realised and cursed in his head. "It's funny how people realise that they've

spend a long time with another person, then they rush out to do what they need to do. So,

hyuga-san does your time go too quick?" Tenten asked with a smile on her face. Neji was

amazed by Tenten's words. "It seems like time has indeed run by too quickly but even so let

me escort you to your house." He said grabbing her hand gently. Her smile widen she shook

her head. "Hyuga-san I still need to do other things too before going home, demo arigato. Ja

ne." she said standing up from her sit and smiling at Neji for one last time. Neji was stunned.

'S-she really is something. She reminds me of the Tenten I met before. But there still a big

deference in between the both.' Neji smiled softly at the memory of young Tenten. He got up,

payed and head of to the Ichiraku.

_**-A few minutes later-**_

"Oi, hyuga, what took ya so long?" Naruto asked him as soon as he walked in. he sat down.

They all stare at him. "What would you like today?" ayame asked Neji. "One beef ramen" he

answered bluntly. Ayame went of to do ramen. The rest of the boys keep stare at Neji. "Hn"

Neji exclaimed in an annoyed matter. The boys continue what they were doing before. "WOW

look at that chick!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Neji, Neji look." Kiba tapped Neji. Neji turned

around and got a glace of the girl. The girl the guys just pointed out was Tenten. Their eyes

met. Tenten smiled at Neji turned around and keep walking, completely ignoring the other

guys. The guys all turn to Neji. "Dude is she your new team mate?" Naruto asked dumb forted.

"Hn" was Neji's response, with a smirk. "NANIIIIII! FOR SERIOUS?" Kiba and Naruto

shouted in disbelieve. "One beef ramen ready." Ayame called out. Neji turned to his food.

"Itadekimasu." He quickly said and digged into his food. "Is that why you were late?" Naruto

asked with a cheeky look to his face. Neji finished his bowl and didn't reply to Naruto's

question. Sasuke and Shikamaru took notice of this and Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth so he

couldn't say something to anger Neji but forgot to cover Kiba's. "You mean she ended up in a  
>team full of freaks?" Kiba just had to open his loud mouth. Neji turned and death glared Kiba.<p>

"Isn't she lucky to have you in her team?" he said in a scared tone. Neji turned back. '_He__'__s_ in

a bad mood' Sasuke and Shikamaru thought at the same time. "If anyone touches her, that

person can start digging their grave. She's mine. Hn. Ja ne" he said in a cold tone and left.

Shikamaru was now very interested. So was Sasuke. "I-I think I need a psychologist." Kiba

said with his tail between his legs. "y-you don't think his serious or do you?" Naruto asked,

finally freeing himself from Sasuke's grip. "Naruto I think Neji has never been more serious in

his life. To add to that he isn't one to take a joke or make it." Shikamaru said in a curious tone.

"Looks like he's interested in this particular girl. Do you think he-?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto. "What he meant was if you touch that girl, he'll chop

you balls of and feed them to pigs! Baka!" GULP! Sasuke just had to explain it that way.

"Why is he so interested in her and since when had ever been so interested in a girl is what

I'm wondering." Shikamaru said in a curious tone. Things were going to be interesting

tomorrow, let's just said that.

a/n: ok well hope you liked it I know its cheesy and corny and many more things but no one is reviewing or telling me to change it so may as well keep the cheese. . Umm well if you thought it was funny and ok you are the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I'm very sadly admitting that I don't (*sniff sniff*)

Own Naruto T.T

_**Chapter 4- Welcome to the gang of idiots **_

_**-The next day-**_

Tenten was in the training grounds. She was peace fully meditating. 'I wonder who'll win.' She

thought. She sighed heavily and started stretching. She thought of the events that happened

yesterday she snorted but, blushed at the same time. (Tee Hee). She was stretching her legs

when she felt the ground rumbling and faint shouts. She stood up and listened carefully._ "__I_

_won__'__t__lose__to__you__today__my__youthful__rival!__" _Tenten recognised the voice. It was lee's voice.

She sighed heavily once again. She started to stretch her neck completely ignoring the ground

shaking and the increasing volume of shouts.

The volume of the shouting increased louder. She stopped stretching and sighed heavily.

"Today is going to be a very **long** day." She sighed in a tired tone. In a blink neji was a few

meters away from her. He was running to her. Then all of a sudden lee jumped in front of him.

Lee stopped in front of her. "YES! I WON!I WON!GAI-SENSEI WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME!"

Lee shouted and was jumping at the same time as shouting with his hands in the air. Neji

smirked walked to Tenten. He wrapped his arms around her. Tenten blushed lightly. "WHAT

ARE DOING YOU NEJI! I WON WHICH MEANS I GET TO HUGG TENTEN-SAN!" Lee shouted.

"No, you didn't the winner was the first who hugged Tenten-san." He said with a smirk. Lee's

mouth fell to the floor. "Tenten-san, Isn't that right?" Neji looked down at her. She sighed.

"Lee-san, umm hyuga-san is right, your deal was the first who hugged me was the winner, not

the first who got to me. Gomenasai." she said with an awkward smile. Lee fell on the ground.

"NOOO! THAT'S IT I SHALL DEFEAT HIM TOMORROW!" Lee shouted with flames on his eyes.

"Umm lee-san, I really think it would be better if you didn't at least, well, no hugging me."

Tenten said with a nervous tone. "Then what?" lee asked curiously. Neji smirked. "I think it

has already been decided. Now lee if you'll excuse us we have some training to do." Neji said

pulling Tenten to where they were going to train.

-After some shouting and disagreeing-

"Are you ready, Tenten-san?" neji asked her with his famous smirk. Tenten was standing a

few meters away from neji, getting her weapons ready. Neji got in juukken position. Neji

changed at Tenten after a while of waiting for her to move. Tenten blocked his attack and

aimed a few weapons at him at the last minute. He dodged her attack out of reflexes but one

cut his right cheek underneath his cheek bone. He flipped back a couple of meters away from

her. She did a couple of hand seals. Tenten began to disappear into the air as if she was

petals floating softly on the sky. Neji actived his byuakugan. He was surprise she was no

where to be found. He looked within the fifty meter range and then further away. "Looking for

me?" neji froze at the sound of tenten's voice on his ear. He tried holding back a blush but

failed. Tenten had a kunai at Neji's throat. "Your jutsu you just used, who did you learn that

from? And why did you choose Sakura petals?" he asked her. "I learned it from a book and

why I choose Sakura petals, you can guess." Tenten said, once again disappearing. Neji began

to move to another tree. He hid in a bush. He checked his surroundings. There was no sign of

Tenten around the perimeter of the training grounds. He checked behind his back in case

Tenten was there. She wasn't anywhere in the training grounds. Yet neji could smell the

wonderful smell of peppermint ointment. He followed that smell, from a distance. Suddenly

the smell disappeared. 'Darm I only had two more lives in this spar and she has all three, I'm

screwed.' He thought. This amused Tenten very much. After all it wasn't every day you got to

hear the Hyuga prodigy say that his screwed. She was setting up a few traps for her own

amusement. This traps had wires simmered in peppermint ointment. Neji could smell the

peppermint again. He started to walk to the where it was most strong. Then all of a sudden he

got lifted into the air by a net. Tenten began to piss herself laughing at Neji's shocked face.

She rolled out of the bush she was hiding. She was crying of laugher as neji began to pout and

glare at her. "G-Gomenasai, hyuga-san. Y-you o-o-only have o-one live left." Tenten stated

with a bit of trouble of holding back a laugh. She turned and disappeared in the shadows.

"WAIT! Aren't you going to set me free!" neji shouted but it was useless. He turned, got out

his kunai and started to try to cut the net but that was also useless. "Darm! It's useless . . .

byuakugan" he whispered harshly. The net was chakra based. He smirked as he concentrated

his chakra on his fingers. Then in a blink of an eye he was standing below were the net once

was. He started to look for Tenten. He found her. He flipped and turned as he landed on a tree

branch. He could see her. "shit-" Tenten didn't finish her sentence. Neji was behind her and

had a kunai under her chin. "Found you, Tenten-san." He whispered in her ear, smirking.

"Very good hyuga- san, it looks like we will finally begin the actual game." She said with a

wider smirk. Neji was shocked by these words. His mouth gaped a little. "No more illusions, no

more running away. Just a plain fair fight. Ne?" she asked him without moving and inch. Neji

smirked. "agreed." As soon as he let the words escape from his mouth, Tenten escaped his

arms without much difficulty. She was now standing a few feet away from him. Neji got into

juuken position. Tenten got her scrolls and waited for him to make a move.

Neji finally got bored of waiting, in total of five minutes for Tenten to make a move, he

charged at Tenten. "Juuken!" he began to charge at Tenten with his chakra loaded fingers.

Tenten released thousands of weapons of every shape and size. Neji stopped on his track and

began his rotation. Tenten stopped and made shadow clones to set a few traps near Neji's

spot. As soon as neji began to slow down, Tenten charged in with a wooden staff ready to

wack him with it. Luckily, he stopped the staff in time; Tenten kicked him to gain her staff

back. He stopped himself from getting to far away from Tenten. They both charged at each

other. Neji grabbed Tenten's staff and kicked away from her reach. Tenten then, stepped back

and grabbed a kunai from her pocket. Neji stepped forward and smacked the kunai out of

Tenten's hand and it landed on a tree trunk. Tenten could read Neji's next movements which

were juuken on her neck, arms and legs which would cause her to lose movement on those

areas. She smirked; she flipped back onto a tree and flipped again, and was now behind neji

holding a kunai to his neck and his back. She had won. "Well hyuga- san it looks like I've

won" she whispered in his ear. He was in shock. He, neji hyuga, had never lost, NEVER! He

had to admit, now, Tenten was good and he would hate to be in her hate list.

She could hear him thinking that and giggled. Neji blushed. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" he

asked her, nervously. She dropped her kunais and stepped back. She giggled some more at

his nervous tone. He was amused by her giggles. He chuckled lightly. Tenten and Neji

simmered down. "Where did you learn to handle weapons like that?" neji asked her curiously.

Tenten looked at him directly in the eye. "I taught myself" she said with a small smile. Neji

was almost certain he saw Tenten's eyes sadden slightly. He frowned. "Ten-" "I'm hungry, we

should go and eat something, you know all of as a team." She said smiling. Neji dreaded the

idea. 'Lee and Gai in the same room . . . plus food on the table . . . equal disaster. Definitely

not the best idea.' Tenten giggled at this too. Neji blushed once again. "I said that out loud as

well, didn't I?" he asked with butterflies in his stomach but, he put that out of his mind. "How

about we just go to lunch, Gai sensei has to do something for Tsunade-sama either way and I

don't think Lee would be interested-" "Tenten-San!" shouted Lee from a long distance. Tenten

and Neji both sweat dropped. Lee reached to where presently Tenten and Neji had just been

sparring. "Tenten-san, I had a great idea. Why don't you join Neji and I for tea again?" lee

asked her. 'I knew this would happen.' Both Neji and Tenten thought simultaneously. "Umm,

Lee-san, why don't we just go and buy a can of tea from the vending machine instead of

walking all the way to a tea house or restaurant?" Tenten asked. "Okay, I'll get them!" lee

said sprinting to the nearest vending machine. Tenten and Neji both sat down. "Okay perhaps

I spoke too soon." Tenten said turning to Neji who was right beside her. Neji smirked.

"Perhaps so, but it was a little predictivable. Considering what happened yesterday and this

morning." Neji said with a little frown. Tenten smiled at him. "I guess so." She smiled more at

Neji. He blushed more than before. "Neji! My youthful rival! What's wrong with you!" Lee

came running with three cans of tea. Neji turned back to his normal colour at the sight of Lee

and glared at him.

Out of the bushes came out Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Choji and

Shino. "Oi Lee why did you- oh, hello there my-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke and

Shikamaru covering his mouth and pulling him back, to avoid becoming a ball-less man. Neji

stood up and so did Tenten. "Tenten-san this is Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, my youthful

Sakura-" "Lee! I've already told you! I. NOT. YOURS." Shouted the girl with pink hair who

responded to the name Sakura. "B-b-but Sakura-san. WAHH!" Lee began to cry and landed

near Tenten. Neji pulled Tenten away from the creepy teenager crying his eyes out. "Anyway,

that's Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Choji and Shino." Neji finished for Lee who was still on the floor. They

all chorused "hey". "Everyone, this is Tenten." She smiled and said "hi." the girls stated to

crowd around Tenten. Neji then turned to the Lee. The guys approached Neji and Lee. Neji

and Sasuke where glaring at Lee. "What? Why are you to two glaring at me?" Lee asked. "Lee

you sure are lucky that Tenten is here and Neji won't beat the shit out of you." Kiba said with

a worried look. If looks could kill Lee would be on the floor . . . lifeless. "Why?" Lee asked with

a petrified look. "Lee tells us, did Neji give you a very scary warning about coming in contact

with Tenten?" Sasuke asked. "Of course I didn't because he is team-mates with Tenten. But

that doesn't mean that I'll let him come too close to her." Neji glared at Lee as he said this.

_**-With the girls-**_

"Wow, Tenten-san you have the hardest guys to talk to. You must want to move to another

squad right?" Ino asked with a worried look. Tenten frowned a little. "Umm, I'm not sure how

they act around you guys but they speak to me like any everyone else. Although Lee and Gai-

sensei do tend to talk a lot about youth and Neji talks to me just like you guys are talking to

me well you know like a friend." Tenten explained. Ino's mouth gaped, Sakura's eyes widen

and hinata turned red with her mouth gaped and eyes widened. They look at each other and

then turn to Tenten. "No shit, really?" hinata suddenly exclaimed. The other two turn to her

with **the** shockest look on their faces. "Wait you . . . you can't be the one . . . Neji-nii-san has

been looking for, right?" Tenten's eyes widen for a split second, and then frowned slightly. She

titled her head to the side. "Who are talking about?" Tenten asked with a curious voice. Hinata

covered her mouth in shock. Ino and Sakura didn't get it. 'Who is this girl?' they both

thought must be Neji's cousin, hinata-san. Yes, I knew today was the day I would meet her,

like she said finally. . .' Tenten thought with a small unnoticeable smile. "Hinata-san, I don't

know who you are talking about. And . . ." Tenten leaned in closer so that only they would

listen. "I don't think Hyuuga-san would appreciate if we were to talk about this in public. Don't

you think?" she said with a more noticeable smile, yet discreet, just to make it more obvious.

Yes, this was inevitable. This is what it's supposed to happen and was always going to happen

this way.

Hinata was shocked. "Please you don't need to use honorifics with me, really." Hinata said

with a nervous look, yet smiling at Tenten. Tenten smiled back at her. "I'm sorry to interrupt

but we have no clue what's going on." Sakura said sheepishly smiling. Ino was also smiling

sheepishly. "It's alright. I now have the responsibility of explaining this to all of you, but we

must find a way to go without the guys knowing we left or without them wanting to follow us

to the location of the place we are going to. We need a plan." she said with an evil smirk.

-_**A**____**few**____**more**____**minutes**____**later-**_

The girls had been slowly been moving. They were rather close to the forest of trees. "Oi girls,

where ya' going?" Naruto shouted loudly. 'Darm' they all swore in their heads. They turn to

face the guys. "Well we are going to go to . . ." Ino couldn't think of a place. "The hot springs"

Tenten finished for her. The other three nodded in agreement. They turned to keep walking.

They knew same of the boys weren't going to buy it. "Tenten-san" neji called for her. Tenten

turned around to face neji. He looked at her with a look at said 'you know am not buying it'.

He held up one of her scrolls. Tenten look inside her bag to make sure it wasn't anyone else's.

It was indeed her scroll. "Oh . . . opps. It must have slipped out." Tenten had smiled

sheepishly. Neji closed his eyes and smirk. She walked over and quickly grabbed her scroll

and turned to walk with the girls. "Do you they've really gone to the hot springs?" Sasuke

asked the guys, after the girls had walked off somewhere. "Nah" answered Shikamaru in a

bored tone. "What should we do?" Kiba asked. Neji smirked. "Well its simple we have two

options. A) We ignore that they've lied to us and go do whatever we wish . Or. B) We follow

them and find out what they are up to." he said with a wide smirk. Some of the guys looked

interested. Some looked not so interested and one looked just plain bored. "Alright if you

chose 'B' then stay, if you chose 'A' then go and do whatever you want to do." Neji said in an

amused tone. Most of the half of boys left. The ones left where: Naruto, lee, Kiba, Neji,

Sasuke and surprisingly Shikamaru. "Alright first of we need a plan." Neji suggested. They all

turn to Shikamaru. He sighed heavily and muttered how troublesome this was going to be.

"First of we use Neji's byuakugan to locate them. Then we cautiously follow them. Then I'll

explain there. If we fail or get caught it's every man for them selves but we can't say anything

about this plan. Understood?" he asked

-With the girls-

"Tenten, do you think they'll come after us?" Sakura asked panting a little after a little

marathon the girls just had, to get to the place where Tenten was taking them.

"Hmm, that is uncertain but, yes there is a high chance they'll come looking for us." She said

us they approached a house that looked like it was out of a fairytale story only doubled storied

and a bigger backyard. It was huge and pretty. The girls were all amazed. Surely Tenten

couldn't live here. Ninjas were paid well but, not this well. Tenten opened the front gate. She

looked at them. "Well what are you guys waiting for?" they looked at her mouth gaped. "Ano,

Tenten . . . do you live here? Or are we trespassing?" Ino asked. Tenten giggled. "No no, this

is my house. I build it fair and square. I know it's a bit big for a ninja salary but, I was able to

afford it. And let's hurry in before we make a big ruckus and make our location obvious." She

went in and the others followed her. "Woooooow, it huge inside too." Ino said at loud. The

house was indeed big maybe a little bigger than the Hyuuga mansion. (Heeheehee just bare with me, I know what I'm doing . . . I think) it had

three levels and a medium seized doujo. And it had lots of space in the backyard. After small

tour around Tenten's house, they sat down at the living room. Boy, did they have a lot to talk

about.

A/N: well I finally finished all of my assignments/tests! And only 8 days of school left. I can finally count down the days with my fingers! Lol

This means I have lots of time and that means more chapter and possible stories

If you have suggestions for a story or for this story I'm happy to listen to them . . . well read them.

Well, that was . . . yea, well review please at least one please? It doesn't kill I swear please? T.T


End file.
